


More Than Enough

by saoirse9



Series: All of Us [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoirse9/pseuds/saoirse9
Summary: Just a teeny, teeny, tiny drabbly thing in which Sam and Gabriel are together at New Year’s.





	More Than Enough

Sam pulled Gabriel close. Wrapping his arms around the angel, the taller man placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'No matter what happens,' Sam thought, 'everything will be okay. This, us, it'll be okay.' He hugged Gabriel tighter.  
The archangel clutched at Sam's arm, burrowing further into his human's embrace. A gentle smile lit Gabriel's features and, for a moment, he almost seemed to glow, radiating contentment and peace. There was nowhere else, in this world or any other, that he would rather be.  
"Happy New Year, Gabriel."  
"Happy New Year, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by a wonderful andlatitude fanart. (Again, I’ll link it when I figure out how.)


End file.
